A Delinquent Boss
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Natsuo Sawada, a delinquent and current Banchou of Namimori. In a world where the Mafia rules this teen must accept his fate and become the Vongonla Ventesimo, however old habits die hard and Reborn is gonna have his hands full with this Sawada. Next Gen!
1. Chapter 1

"Please leave me alone!" a young woman's voice echoes in the morning air.

"Hehe, awww don't be like that baby. Let's go have some fun~" said a man as he and his friend advanced on the frightened woman. "We'll show you a good time."

"N-No! Let me go!" The man grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her towards them.

"I like em feisty..."

"S-Someone please! Help me!"

"... Oi." said a new voice as the three people turned to look at the newcomer. "You're in my way."

"Hah? What'd you say punk? Do you know who we are?"

"I don't and frankly I don't give a damn – now move!" the newcomer said, kicking the first man down and walking past the other man.

"Hey you little punk you're gonna pay for that!" yelled the second man as he threw a punch at the teen but before the poor sucker could realize what hit him, he was already on the ground unconscious.

"Bastard!" yelled the first man as he stood and ran towards the newcomer.

The teen leveled the man with a cold glare before twisting his body into a roundhouse kick. Placing his foot back on the ground the teen scoffed as the man fell down – also unconscious. "What a bunch of weaklings."

"A-Ah... excuse me!" the young woman called, approaching the teen. "T-Thank you for saving me!"

"Don't be ridiculous." began the teen. "I didn't beat those two to save you – they were just in my way so I got rid of them. … But... next time you come to this part of town try not to walk around by yourself, this place's dangerous and a pretty woman like you is just asking for trouble." The woman blushed at that comment. "Well... see ya."

"SO COOL~!" squealed the woman as the teen walked off.

**REBORN!**

Mafia.

This one word instills a fear so terrible in people that there are no words to describe it. With the passing of the Vongola Decimo 400 years have ago, the Mafia has become the dominant political force in the world. Nowhere is there a Mafia-free government as entire nations must bow down to the new ruling power.

The Aiello, Greco, Jones, Barone, Rizzo, Macini and the Shen Families each govern one of the major continents - and ruling them all is the De Luca Family.

Mafioso roam the streets of every nation virtually unhindered, doing what they want whenever they want. However in one part of Japan there is a town that is untouched by Mafia hands. That town is small and insignificant Namimori, Japan.

Namimori, Japan. It's not located in a strategic location, does not have any natural resources and is too small to produce much of anything and the residents love it. Their tiny, unimportant and unimpressive town has saved them from witnessing and experiencing the horrors of the Mafia. But soon Mafioso across the globe will wish they had paid more attention to them.

**REBORN!**

**Namimori High School...**

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? There was another Mafia fight in Tokyo!"

"Yeah I heard! Apparently half the city was destroyed!"

"I know, scary right? All those poor people..."

"I'm glad those Mafia people don't care about our town... imagine the stuff we'd have go through!"

"Please, Yumiko-san and Natsuo-san would beat them up!"

"Yeah! Those two are super strong! They can't lose to anyone!"

"Look! It's Natsuo-senpai!"

The sound of girls crowding at the class screaming "Natsuo-senpai!" and "Natsuo-san~!" filled the morning air as the object of every girl's affection walked onto school property.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: **Natsuo Sawada

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Male

**Grade Level:** Freshman, 10th Grade of High School.

**Personality: **A delinquent. He spends most of his time skipping school and having people fighting him. He is a cool and distant teen and doesn't let anyone get close to him. Girls love his bad boy attitude and aloof demeanor.

A small, slender teen with dark golden brown hair and brown eyes walked through the courtyard and towards the school entrance. The school uniform was loose around his thin frame and consisted of a jet black Gakuran over a white button up shirt and dark shoes. The jacket and shirt sleeves were rolled up to the teen's elbows and around his neck lay a thick, silver chain. He had an easy-going but confident gait and his hands were stuffed into his pants pockets.

Brown orbs glanced up at the squealing girls above causing them to nearly burst in ecstasy before narrowing in irritation. "Tch... how annoying." Natsuo muttered before he was surrounded by a bunch of male students, most sporting a pompadour hairstyle.

"Good morning Natsuo-san!" they chorused, each one giving a perfect ninety degree bow.

"Natsuo." spoke a calm voice as an Indian looking teen exited the school building. He had tanned skin and black hair with eyes almost the same dark color. He wore the Namimori High Uniform in a similar style to Natsuo with the exception of wearing a blue shirt instead of Natsuo's white collared one and his sleeves were at their full length. "Good morning."

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: **Daichi Miyazawa

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Male

**Grade Level:** Freshman, 10th Grade of High School.

**Personality: **A delinquent. He is the second-in-command to Natsuo and is one of the smartest students in school. Unfortunately, due to his choice of friends, most brush off his achievements and label him a full on delinquent. He is a quiet teen who prefers to use words over fists.

"Morning Daichi." Natsuo said greeting his second-in-command and the closest person he considered a friend.

"You are a bit later today than usual; did anything happen?"

"Something _always_ happens to me Daichi." retorted Natsuo. "Today it was a pair of guys who were forcing themselves on this woman. Tch... I hate guys like that, they have no respect."

Daichi hummed in response as the two began walking down the hall. "Here is this morning's report; we received two new members for our gang from Kokuyo High School – apparently the town is being taken over by Mafioso and people are fleeing to the surrounding towns. Next a group of ten of our members got into a fight over some alcohol in Yumiko's side of Namimori and were sent to hospital. Since the agreement between our group and the Disciplinary Committee clearly states that neither group can enter the others' half of the town they will be punished upon their release. Finally, we have received a tip that a small Mafia family is here in Namimori, why they are here I have yet to figure out but I have notified our members and the Disciplinary Committee to be on their guard."

"So in order words nothing exciting happened yet."

Daichi smiled dryly and said, "Well it's only eight in the morning Natsuo, wait a while longer something interesting is bound to happen."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The two teens soon reached the 1-A classroom and entered said room.

**1-A Classroom**

"Ah... Natsuo_-san_ how good of you to join us..." sneered the teacher, saying the honorific with some contempt. "What, not going to terrorize some poor, unsuspecting victims today?"

Natsuo gave the teacher a cold glare as he slammed the classroom door shut and stalked over to his desk in the last row, Daichi taking the seat next to him. "Not today _Sensei _as I felt the need to grace you with my presence toady... but please, do continue this _exhilarating_ class _Sensei_."" Natsuo replied using the same amount of contempt.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the – in his eyes – no good, delinquent teen who had the _audacity_ to place his _feet_ on the _desk_ in front of him. Pushing up his glasses the teacher replied, "Ah yes... well it seems you decided to grace the school with your presence on the day I was handing back a _very_ important test... oh and look! It appears that you received the lowest grade of the entire class! A great, big, fat zero." Natsuo scowled, eyes darkening to a deep brown as the teacher continued. "Keep this up and I'm _sure_ you'll graduate top of your class! Why, you may even go to _college_ with grades like these!"

Growling softly, hands clenching into tight fists, Natsuo replied, "Oh I'm _sure_ you would know _all _about that wouldn't you? Oh wait, I'm sorry you _never_ went to college cause – if memory serves me right – you were _a high school drop out_." He let that information sink into the minds of the occupants in the room before continuing. "Now shut the hell up and get on with teaching before you say something that pisses me off completely."

Luckily for both parties, the teacher had enough common sense to bite back his response to the student and instead focused on starting the lesson.

Natsuo exhaled deeply through his nose and slid down in his seat. "Damn... I haven't even been here five minutes and already the teacher is picking fights with me."

Daichi turned his head slightly and gave his leader a sympathetic smile. "It is fine Natsuo, the teachers just cannot accept the fact that you control part of the town and school."

"... Yeah, cause having that man-hating Yumiko as your leader is _so_ much better than having me... at least I don't beat the men up for stupid reasons like 'you were breathing too loudly' or 'you were taking too long'.

"True, but do not forget that the teachers see Yumiko as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee in a good light whereas we, being labeled as delinquents, are seen in a negative light."

"That's cause we _are_ delinquents Daichi, I'd be surprised if it were the other way around... but geez! At we don't go around 'terrorizing poor, unsuspecting victims' like _Sensei_ said we did. The teachers seem to fail to realize that we protect our part of Namimori and treat our people much better than Yumiko does. We don't favor women over men and don't treat men like scum."

"Well what can you do about it? That is just how Yumiko is." Natsuo grunted in response before placing his hand behind his head and falling into a light sleep almost instantly much to the amusement of the dark haired teen. Shaking his head slightly, Daichi turned his attention back to the teacher and the lecture he was giving.

**REBORN!**

On the roof of a building a few blocks adjacent to Namimori High School, a pair of green binoculars were trained on the sleeping brunette in the first year classroom.

"Natsuo Sawada."

**REBORN!**

_Lunchtime..._

"... I'm leaving." announced Natsuo as he stood from his sitting position on the school rooftop.

"Is school boring you Natsuo?" Daichi asked he the dark haired teen took a bite from his bento.

"Of course it is. All freaking day the teachers have been nagging and intentionally picking fights with me! And _I'm_ the one that protects them! They live on _my_ side of Namimori so they should be treating me a lot better! But noooo all they care about is getting their two fucking cents in! And I can't take it anymore!" he yelled, startling a few students in the courtyard. "I'm going to leave before they piss me off even more than I am now. You're in charge while I'm gone Daichi."

"Very well Natsuo... I suggest you head home to cool down... maybe take a nap or something."

"... Yeah see ya Daichi." said Natsuo as he walked away.

Scowling slightly, most students had enough common sense to say out of their Banchou's way but a handful of students – most of them girls – were brave enough (or stupid enough) to approach the irritated teen and attempt to talk (meaning flirt) with him. Of course, being the type of guy he is, Natsuo sent them away with a glare and yell and managed to leave the school without much fuss.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Natsuo could feel his anger diminishing with each step. _'… I shouldn't have gone to school today...'_ thought the teen as he dug his house keys out from his pocket and entered the house.

He didn't bother to announce his return as there was no one to greet him anyway. Natsuo's parents weren't home – maybe he should rephrase that, Natsuo lived alone ever since his "parents" left when he was six. Kicking off his shoes, Natsuo plopped down onto the old, leather sofa situated in the living room, putting his feet on one of the armrests the teen decided that he would take a nap and forget the crappy day he had.

However it seems like God wouldn't allow the teen to rest just yet as he was rudely awaken by a high pitched voice saying, "Ciaossu."

Immediately, Natsuo was off the couch and in a defensive crouch as he glared at the person who had spoken. "Who are you and how did you get into my house?" he asked.

Standing on the back of the couch stood a baby dressed in a crisp, jet black suit over a red collared shirt and black but shiny dress shoes. The baby's equally dark hair was covered by a fedora of the same color with a thick, orange band with a green lizard sitting on the brim. A large pacifier – the same color as the band on the fedora – lay around the baby's neck as obsidian eyes scanned the teen up and down; in one hand he carried a suitcase.

The baby hopped down onto the couch where Natsuo was previously laying and said, "Are you scared of a cute little baby like me?" An innocent stare accompanied the question.

"Scared? No. Suspicious? Yes." answered Natsuo as he slowly stood. "A normal baby wouldn't be able to get in here so easily nor would they be able to balance on the back of a couch like that. So I'll ask again, who are you and how did you get in?"

The baby smirked. "Sharp aren't you Natsuo Sawada?"

Brown eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you. Natsuo Sawada, born on February 17 at exactly ten in the morning to a Mrs. Rin and Mr. Takashi Sawada at Namimori Hospital. As a child you were bullied due to your naïve and caring nature. When you entered school you came home to find that your parents were-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Natsuo, stopping the baby from finishing his sentence. "How. Do. You. Know. All. That?" asked the teen through gritted teeth.

"Finding information is an essential skill for a hit man of my caliber."

"Hit man? Don't make me laugh, no hit man would come to boring little Namimori. It's our boring nature that keeps us safe from hit men and other Mafioso so don't try and lie to me."

The baby scowled before quickly shooting a bullet at the teen with a green gun – missing by only a few _centimeters _and effectively silencing Natsuo who was now staring at the hit man with wide eyes. "Do not call me a liar Natsuo. Ever." the baby said in a dangerous tone. Natsuo just nodded in response as the gun transformed back in the green lizard. "My name is Reborn and the _chameleon_ on my fedora is Leon. I am the number one hit man in world and am a tutor from the strongest Mafia Family, the Vongola."

"If that's the strongest Family then why aren't they a part of the Seven Families?"

"That's because we were betrayed by a member and haven fallen into chaos since then. We never recovered from the betrayal and there are only a handful of members left. That brings me to why I am here. The last boss, the Vongola _Diciannovesimo_, was killed last week and gave me the important task of finding and training the next Vongola Boss. I spent the last week searching for a suitable candidate and found your lineage." Here Reborn brought out an old looking piece of paper with the words "VONGOLA BLOODLINE" written at the top in fancy looking cursive. "You are a direct descendant from the founder of the Vongola, the Vongola Primo, and as a direct descendant you are the best choice - and as of right now – the only candidate to become the Vongola _Ventesimo_."

"I refuse." was Natsuo's immediate answer. "I have no desire whatsoever to be the boss of a Mafia Family; so you can just take your mission or task or... whatever and leave."

"I can't do that Natsuo. You are the _only_ person left with Vongola blood running through your veins and I must train you to take over the Vongola."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said I refuse!" Natsuo yelled.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Natsuo."

"... Is that a threat?"

"It could be..."

Natsuo and Reborn stared at each other for a few minutes before Natsuo exhaled sharply through his nose. "I don't have time to be arguing with a _baby_. I gave you my answer and will stand by it." the teen turned and stalked towards the door. "When I get back you'd better be gone!" he called over his shoulder, slamming the door shut behind him.

The teen then began walking around town trying to cool off when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Natsuo!"

Natsuo turned around and saw his second-in-command walking briskly towards him. "What?"

"I found out more about that Mafia Family I told you this morning." Daichi said slightly out of breath the half Indian, half Japanese teen took a deep breath and straightened up. "I have found out that they are the called the Mendola Family. They are a small Family with only about fifty men; I have received reports from our men that were seen hanging around the Namimori Park."

"Then why do we care about what they do? The park is on Yumiko's side of town."

"Well... since they are Mafioso they are highly dangerous so I was thinking that we should work with the Disciplinary Committee to get rid of them."

Natsuo scoffed. "Yeah right, if either one of us steps foot on Yumiko's half of Namimori we'll be attacked and sent to the hospital."

"Well... what should we do?"

"... You deal with it Daichi." spoke Natsuo to the surprise of the other teen. "I don't feel like doing much today so you take deal with the problem as you see fit this time."

"O... Okay then. I will make sure that the Mafioso leave. Bye Natsuo."

Natsuo raised a hand in a casual wave as he turned and continued down the street. _'I think I'll head down to the arcade and play some video games.'_ decided the Banchou of Namimori as the teen began heading to shopping complex of Namimori.

**REBORN!**

_Two Hours Later..._

A much happier Natsuo exited the Namimori Arcade, a large bag in hand. "Shooting people really makes a person feel better!" he said aloud as he walked back to his house.

"Ciaossu Natsuo."

Natsuo stopped walking before leveling the tiny hit man with a cold glare his happy mood immediately gone. "What do you want Reborn? I already told you that I refuse to be the Vongola _Ventesimo_ so you can just go back it Italy and find someone else." The golden brown haired teen began walking again.

Reborn stared at the retreating back of the future Vongola _Ventesimo_ – there was no way he wouldn't succeed in getting Natsuo to become the next Vongola Boss – and said, "I'm not here to get you to agree, I'm just here to inform you that the Mendola Family is in town."

"I know, as long as they don't come onto my territory I could care less about what they're doing."

"But they _are_ in your territory, Daichi's information was wrong."

"Daichi's information is never wrong." Natsuo replied in a strong tone. "And my men can take care of themselves, they don't need me to baby them."

"Not even when they might lose?" At that Natsuo stopped and turned back to look at Reborn.

"They won't lose."

Reborn smirked. "Really? I will agree with you that your men are stronger than the average person but the Mendola Family isn't your average group of thugs. They are professional hit men and won't hesitate to kill a bunch of teenagers."

"... They won't lose..." repeated Natsuo.

"Are you trying to convince yourself Natsuo?" Reborn's smirk grew wider at the doubt and conflict showing in Natsuo's eyes._ 'Just one more push ought to do it.' _though the dark haired hit man as he pulled his fedora down over his eyes. "The Mendola Family are notorious in Italy for their torture. The louder the screams the more pleasure they get and they _love_ experimenting on the young ones. I heard they were trying to see how many organs a person could live without. The older ones they'll put into an arena and have them fight to death; they will not care about how the prisoners are treated and all your men will be alone – always thinking, 'Why didn't my Banchou come and save me?' Then-" Reborn couldn't finish the next sentence as a fist came flying towards his face. Smirking, the Sun Arcobaleno nimbly leapt out of the way as Natsuo's fist cracked the wall where Reborn stood.

"Where. Are. They?" Natsuo asked through clenched teeth, shaking in suppressed anger and rage – eyes a dark brown.

Reborn's smirk grew wider. "They are at the Namimori Warehouse-" he didn't finish saying where they were before Natsuo took off towards the Warehouse District. "Heh, he's so easy to manipulate." smirked Reborn as he followed after his soon-to-be student.

**REBORN!**

Pants escaped Natsuo's mouth as he ran towards the Namimori Warehouse District. _'Faster! Faster! I can't... I can't lose them! Not them... I... I don't want to be alone anymore!'_

"_Okaa-san? Where are you?"_

"_... Otou-san never came home... I'm hungry..."_

"_Obaa-san... Ojii-san... why did Okaa-san and Otou-san leave. Did... Did I do something wrong?"_

_'NO! Enough! Don't think about the past!'_ Natsuo thought, admonishing his mind. _'I have to focus on protecting my men! They may be a bunch of idiots at time and always goof off but and I may not show it but... but... they are my comrades... no! They are my friends and I will not let them get hurt! I will not! Please, please! If there's a God out there please let me get there on time!'_

Quickly vaulting over the chain link fence blocking his path Natsuo pushed open the metal doors and immediately froze.

"Ah? What's this? For controlling part of this dingy town you guys sure are weak."

"I know right? Maybe we should give those Disciplinary girls a go."

"I'd like to give them something more~."

"Is that a bone showing? Hehe, I'm good."

The metallic smell of blood permeated the air and the the walls and floors were painted a deep, dark red. The bodies of the Natsuo's men littered the floor and many had their arms and legs twisted into gruesome positions.

"_Hey! Natsuo-san! Look I'm a girl!"_

"_Banchou! Banchou! Help! I tried hitting on the Disciplinary girls!"_

"_We're here for the sleepover~!"_

"_HAPPY BITRHDAY! We tried baking you a cake for you... but it didn't turn out that good."_

"_Banchou! Where did you go?! We were really worried about you!"_

"_Banchou~!"_

"_Natsuo-san!"_

"_Natsuo."_

The group of men standing over the teens all looked up and smirked. "Oh?," spoke one man, "It looks like there's one more."

"I recognize him! That's the bastard that attacked us this morning!"

"You two lost to this scrawny looking kid? How pathetic." sneered one Mafioso.

"I bet he's as weak as this pathetic losers." said one man as he kicked one of the bodies into its back.

It was Daichi.

Natsuo's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the bruised and beaten face of his friend.

" _You deal with it Daichi. I don't feel like doing much today so you take deal with the problem as you see fit this time."_

"I remember that kid, put up a better fight than the rest that's for sure." another man said, looking down at Daichi. "But in the end he was weak just like everyone else." The man sneered down at the unconscious teen before kicking him harshly in the ribs. "Hah... I'm still bored! Let's beat up this kid and have some-" A harsh punch to the face stopped the man from finishing his sentence and sent him flying back a few feet.

Natsuo straightened up and gave the Mafioso a sub-zero glare, one that promised pain – a lot of pain. "... You bastards..." Natsuo growled, eyes darkening to a dark brown almost black color. "You're gonna pay for this." he hissed before launching himself at the group.

Natsuo dodged two punches aimed at his head before dropping down and knocking two people off their feet. He glanced up quickly before rolling out of the way just as a lead pipe came smashing down. Getting up, he easily twisted his body to the side to avoid a punch before knocking that person out with a punch of his own. Pushing the comatose body at another Mafioso, Natsuo delivered a roundhouse kick to a man behind him, successfully knocking down the man behind that man as well.

Jumping back as another lead pipe missed him by a few centimeters, he brought his forearm up to block the next swipe – wincing slightly at the pain; using his free hand, Natsuo jerked the pipe free and used it like one would use a baseball bat. Smashing the end into an opponent's face, the teen stumbled forward as someone behind him hit him with a large piece of wood.

Growling, Natsuo steadied himself before quickly turning and throwing the pipe at the person's head. Sensing something from his side, Natsuo dropped into a crouch as the sound of a bladed weapon whistled above his head; placing his hands on the ground, he brought one leg up behind him and was rewarded with the sound of a man moaning in pain as his "jewels" were viciously kicked.

"Guh!" gasped Natsuo as a Mafioso managed to kick his lungs. Gasping for breath Natsuo managed to dodge the next kick and shakily stood. He quickly blocked a punch to his head before punching the guy in the gut – grabbing the guys' arm, Natsuo swung the man around and threw him at a pair of advancing Mafioso.

Panting slightly, the teen caught another punch aimed at his stomach but hissed as the man managed to draw a big gash on Natsuo's cheek with the knife in his other hand. Immediately letting go of the man, Natsuo dodged a few more jabs from the knife before crying out in pain as he was hit across the back of the head with something heavy. Falling to the ground, Natsuo panted as bright lights and stars danced across his vision before a series of vicious kicks and stomps were unleashed upon his defenseless body.

"Ahaha! Take that you bastard!" yelled one man as he brought a baseball bat down on Natsuo's arm.

"Yeah! You're gonna pay for taking out half our men!" screamed another as he delivered a hard kick to the teen's face.

_'D-Damn it!'_ Natsuo mentally yelled as blows rained down on his body. _'What's wrong with me?! I can take out groups twice this size and not even break a sweat!'_

"_... the Mendola Family isn't your average group of thugs. They are professional hit men and won't hesitate to kill a bunch of teenagers."_ Reborn's words echoed in his mind.

_'… All those gangs and delinquents we fought... were they all nothing in comparison with these guys? Am I really that weak?'_

**REBORN!**

Reborn smirked as he watched his student's realization. "Looks like it's time for me to interfere." said the hit man as he leveled his Leon Sniper Rifle at the teen's forehead. "Show them your Dying Will Natsuo."

**REBORN!**

A shot _BANG _resonated throughout the warehouse as Natsuo's head fell limp to the ground. The group of Mafioso quickly stepped back in shock.

"Who the hell shot that bullet?!" screamed one man.

"I didn't do it!"

"Don't look at me!"

"I didn't even bring my gun with me!"

"I bet it was you!"

As the men began arguing amongst themselves, Natsuo was slowly dying. _'I-I'm dying? No! I can't die! Not now! I still need to beat up those Mafioso! I need to make them pay for what they did to my friends! I need... I need... I need to do it with my dying will!'_

A bright orange flame grew on Natsuo's forehead as his eyes burst open – now wide and glowing a light orange. "REBORN!" the teen yelled jumping up and ripping off his clothes. "DEFEAT THE MENDOLA FAMILY WITH MY DYING WILL!" he let our a loud roar and charged the stunned group of Mafioso who could only watch in fascination as a kid who was clearly dead suddenly came back to life and was running towards them with fire on his forehead, clad in only a pair of bright pink boxers decorated with kittens.

They didn't stand a chance.

It was like a Hurricane Natsuo hitting the coastal town of Mendola Family. No survivors.

As the flame on Natsuo's head dissipated - the pain of the beating he received just minutes before coupled with his emotional exhaustion and the shock his body was going through due to the aftereffects of the Dying Will Bullet – the teen quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

**REBORN!**

"...so?"

"Ban..."

"Hey... Nats..."

A soft groan escaped Natsuo's lips as he slowly became aware of the things around him.

"... think he's waking up."

"Hey Natsuo-san! Wake up!"

Brown eyes slowly opened as the world came into focus. Looking down at him were faces of his men but one stood out. "D... Daichi..."

"Thank goodness you are okay!" Daichi breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back.

The brown haired teen looked around and asked, "... What happened?"

Daichi looked down in shame. "...I am really sorry Natsuo. When I... when you told me to take care of the problem I gathered the men and had them keep an eye out for anyone suspicious looking or not from around here. Soon after I received word that the Mafioso were hiding out in this warehouse and... and I foolishly and idiotically believed that we could take them on." Daichi let out a dry and self-loathing laugh. "... What a fool I was... they were so much stronger than anyone of use could have imagined and we lost horribly. Please forgive us Natsuo." said Daichi as he bowed his head.

"No." Natsuo said, surprising his second-in-command. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brushed off your information like that. Instead of acting like a leader should I just left you guys – not realizing that you could get hurt. This is _my_ half of Namimori... but from the way I've been acting it seems like you've been running it Daichi, not me, and things cannot stay that way. I am the Banchou here and _I_ should be taking better care of my territory and the people on it. I should be out there on the front lines with you all instead of going to the arcade and sleeping."

"Wait... what?" spoke one teen. "You mean that while we were getting our asses handed to us you were at the arcade playing video games?!"

"Ah... well... if it makes you guy feel any better I won prizes for you?" Natsuo's men stared at him for a moment before launching their bodies at their Banchou – well, the ones who could move launched their bodies at their Banchou.

"Really?!"

"Awesome! What kind of prizes?!"

"Is it a Goodbye Kitty plush doll?! Those things are cute!"

"Get off me you idiots!" Natsuo yelled from the bottom of the dog pile. "I can't breathe and you guys are pushing against my wounds!"

"Sorry!" chorused his men they got off the small teen.

Grumbling about idiots and dog piles, Natsuo stood before leveling his group with a serious stare. "From this day forward we will be implementing serious changes to our group! We will training more and taking care of our territory! If such a small Mafia Family could beat us then what does that say about the bigger and far stronger ones? Let today be a reminder at how weak and unorganized we are but let today also be a motivator! I swear to you all that we will grow stronger and never lose this pathetically ever again! I made tremendous mistakes as your leader and Banchou but no longer! We will get better and show those Mafioso that they cannot mess with our town and our people! Who's with me?!"

A loud cry went up as the delinquents of Namimori cheered for their Banchou.

"... Daichi." Natsuo spoke after a moment."

"Yes Natsuo?"

"Call the hospital and have them send a couple ambulances... and call Yumiko... set up a meeting for us at the Disciplinary Committee Office... if we want to protect our town we'll need her help."

"I will." replied Daichi as he pulled out his cellphone and called them.

**REBORN!  
**

**Namimori Hospital...**

"Okay Natsuo I have set up a meeting for you and Yumiko after school tomorrow at the Disciplinary Committee's Office." Daichi said as he lay on a hospital bed.

"Took long enough huh? Lemme guess, Yumiko did not want to talk to a bunch of "moronic, beasts" like us."

Daichi laughed. "Yeah, I had to call her many times in order to extract a meeting time and place for you two. Though I told her that the meeting was going to be about the punishment for our men that fought in her territory."

"Oh well, as long as you managed to get us into the same room everything will be fine."

Just then a nurse entered the room. "Oh! Sorry Natsuo-san but I must ask you to leave as Daichi-san needs his rest."

Natsuo nodded before giving the Indian teen a grin. "Thanks Daichi... for everything." he said before leaving. "See ya tomorrow!"

Entering his room down the hall, Natsuo was not surprised to see Reborn sitting in one of the chairs by his bed. "Ciaossu Baka-Natsuo." greeted Reborn as he took a sip of the coffee he held.

Natsuo scowled as he sat on the hospital bed. "I'm not an idiot Reborn."

"Of course not." replied Reborn as he took another sip from the cup. "Running headlong into a fight you were clearly outmatched for with no body protection and no weapons is not dumb at all."

The teen's scowl grew bigger as his cheeks grew pink in embarrassment. "If you're here to try and get me to become the next Vongola Boss I refuse."

"... Actually I'm here to offer you a way to become stronger."

"Really?"

"Yes, as I told you before I am the tutor for the Vongola Family and the best hit man in the world and am more than qualified to make you stronger."

"... What's the catch?"

"What makes you think there's a catch?"

"There's _always_ a catch on things that are too convenient."

Reborn smirked at his student's suspicion. "... If you agree to let me tutor you I will guarantee your growth as a fighter and a leader and will help you get rid of most Mafioso that may come here; the catch is that you must agree to become the Vongola _Ventesimo_ in order for me to help."

"I refuse."

"Are you absolutely sure? With the beating you received from the Mendola Family you and your gang would probably have died if it wasn't for the Dying Will Bullet I shot at you."

"Wait, _you_ shot me?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?! What if I had died?!"

"Impossible." answered Reborn. "The Dying Will Bullet is a specialized bullet that when shot at a person removes all physical imitators on the their body – giving them enhanced speed and strength. The only catch is that the person must be regretting something when shot or the bullet will not work. I could tell from your eyes that you were regretting not beating the Mendola Mafioso so when I shot you, your Dying Will regret was to beat them... and you did."

Natsuo sat there in though for a few minutes. "So...," he began, "you can give me that power and make me stronger?"

"Of course."

"Then..." here Natsuo hesitated but when he remembered his fallen men his resolve grew. "I accept."

Reborn smirked at his student's answer. "I knew you would. Now get some rest, training will begin as soon as you get out of the hospital."

_**F I N**_

**Epilogue:**

Natsuo lay on the hospital bed as some of his men and Daichi sat around it.

"So...," began one teen, "pink boxers with kittens on them huh Natsuo-san?"

Natsuo flushed a bright red at that. "F-FORGET THAT I WEARING THOSE! I WAS WEARING MANLY BLACK BOXERS INSTEAD OF THOSE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey hey yo! Sorry for not updating this story in like forever (please put down any and all weapons at this moment). But I had a good reason! You see I had to spend the last month studying for an apprenticeship test; if I get in I get paid $19 and hour and they send me to school so it's kinda a big deal for me. BUT, enough about me, let's get on with the story!

Oh, and for all my male readers out there please don't take offense to Yumiko and her intense hatred for men; her views and beliefs towards them are NOT a reflection of me (I love guys, have two annoying brothers and love them to death).

God, I felt horrible writing the Yumiko and the fat, creepy guy scene... Ugh.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR in any way, shape or form. I DO own any and all original characters used.

**REBORN!**

**First Person POV**

I hate men.

They are all the same. Dirty, filthy human beings who only care about themselves and _their_ needs. Women are subservient to them and only exist to carry on their bloodline and give _them _pleasure. They are no better than animals... no... they are the dirt and filth that stain this world; the lowest of the low.

I hate men.

If you look back in history the reason wars began were because _men_ were in charge and _men_ dictated what people did. When couples tell the police of abuse in the relationship, _men_ are the ones beating the women and degrading them. _Men_ are the ones who set the rules and say that the rules don't apply to _them_. When people are being robbed and killed, it is always _men_ doing the act and women are the ones being hurt.

"_One day my Prince Charming will come and we'll live happily ever after! Just like in my stories!"_

Men are the worst.

I hate men.

**REBORN!**

Disciplinary Committee Room...

The sound of a pen on paper was the only noise in the room on the third floor of Namimori High School. The pen continued to glide over the paper even as the door to the room slid open.

"Y-Yumiko-san..." spoke a soft voice. The voice belong to one Chie Matsumoto, a petite and quiet girl with light brown hair that was styled into a pair of loose, braided pigtails which were brushed over her shoulders. Big, brown eyes were framed by a pair of black, hipster glasses and she clutched a stack of papers to her chest. Chie was dressed in the Namimori High Girl's Uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a navy and black sailor collar and a black, pleated skirt; at the end of the collar lay a black ribbon. The brunette also wore a pair of white, knee high socks and the school's black penny loafers – around her left arm lay the bright, red Disciplinary Committee band that all members wore.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: **Chie Matsumoto

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Female

**Grade Level:** Freshman, 10th Grade of High School.

**Personality: **A quiet girl, Chie is the type of girl who blends into the background. Even with her status as the second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee, she is still overlooked and forgotten; this makes her an excellent information gatherer.

At the sound of the voice, the girl sitting at the desk at the far end of the room paused in her writing and glanced up at Chie. "Yes?" was the curt reply as she waited for Chie to continue.

"A-Ah... Natsuo-san and Daichi-san have arrived for the meeting..."

Yumiko placed the pen she held down and nodded. "Very well, let _them_ in." Chie squeaked out a reply before hurrying out the room.

As the door slid shut, Yumiko let out sharp exhale and narrowed her eyes. "Tch, just like a man to show up late..." she muttered. Yumiko was a slender teen graced with the genetics that made all Hibari men handsome and their women beautiful. She stood at five foot five inches with long, thick black hair that contrasted sharply against her cream colored skin. Rounded, almond shaped eyes the color of clouds on a stormy day gave her an aristocratic air. She wore the Namimori High Girl's Uniform the same way her second-in-command wore hers.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: **Yumiko Hibari

**Age:** 17

**Gender: **Female

**Grade Level:** Junior, 11th Grade of High School.

**Personality: **Yumiko is a cold and aloof girl. It's common knowledge that she absolutely _hates_ men and considers them dirt. She is very strong and is the Head of the Disciplinary Committee which she has staffed with all girls. Yumiko controls half of Namimori.

Placing the pen she held down on the desk, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee moved the stack of papers she was previously signing off the side and she waited impatiently for her... guests to enter. Daichi and Natsuo walked into the room a few minutes later – quietly followed by Chie - and was met with a harsh glare. "You are late." was the cold statement as Natsuo took one of the chairs situated in front of Yumiko's desk – Daichi stood on the right side of Natsuo as Chie took up a similar position behind her leader. "Tch, just like a man to take a seat that was not offered to him."

Brown eyes narrowed slightly as Natsuo slouched in his seat a bit. "Enough with the resentment already Yumiko, it's getting real annoying having you blame everything on men."

"That's Yumiko-_senpai_ to you Natsuo and the reason I blame men for everything is because men _are_ the reason to blame for everything wrong in this world."

Daichi placed a hand on his Banchou's shoulder to stop him from saying something that would get both of them thrown out; looking up at Yumiko Daichi said, "Yumiko-senpai, we did not come her to discuss your hatred towards men."

Yumiko's gray eyes flicked over to Natsuo's second-in-command before resettling on the golden-brown haired teen before her. "Right, we are here to talk about the punishment your men will receive for trespassing on my territory."

"As per our agreement says, they will be subjected to whatever punishment you deem correct as long as it does not involve their immediate death in anyway." Daichi said, reciting the agreement from memory.

Yumiko smirked sadistically. "Have them come here before school tomorrow morning to receive their punishment, they will also be used as a reminder of what happens when men go against my rules."

"Not gonna happen Yumiko." interjected Natsuo, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see there is another reason why I had Daichi set up this meeting between us."

"Just like a man to have ulterior motives." the Head of the Disciplinary Committee sneered.

Natsuo's brown eyes narrowed and he let out a soft growl. "Watch it Yumiko," he said in a warning tone, "this was the only way for me to warn you about the Mafioso that my men and I encountered."

"I've known about their presence for quite some time now Natsuo."

Natsuo sat up and nearly yelled, "You _knew_ about them and didn't tell me about it?! Do you know how badly my men were injured?! If I hadn't arrived when I did they could have died!"

Storm gray eyes narrowed. "That is not my problem Natsuo. I do not care what happens on your side of Namimori and from the information Chie gathered those Mafioso were not planning on crossing over to my side anytime soon. Also, regarding your men being attacked, is it not your responsibility as their leader to accompany them into battle? It is not my fault _you_ came late."

The golden-brown haired teen glared at his upperclassman. He couldn't deny the truth in her words, if he hadn't shrugged off Daichi's information and had gone with his men to the warehouse then perhaps they wouldn't be as injured. _'And besides,'_ he thought, still sporting a glare, _'if Yumiko had told me about the Mafioso I wouldn't have believed her so there's no reason for me to blame it all on her...'_

"... You're right." Natsuo said after a minute of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Tch, I said you're right! It is my fault that my men were badly injured. If I had gone with them from the beginning and actually acted like a leader none of this would have happened!" he paused and bowed his head lightly. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you Yumiko."

Chie could tell that her leader was shocked that a _man_ had actually apologized and bowed his head at her. Yumiko narrowed her eyes and growled, "What trick are you trying to pull?"

Natsuo's head snapped up and he stared at the raven haired teen before him in shock. "_What_?"

"I said, what kind of stunt are your trying to pull? I can tell that you have some kind of motive for apologizing to me and I want to know what your plan is."

Natsuo continued to stare at Yumiko in shock. "... You paranoid, conceited bi-" Daichi immediately placed a hand on his Banchou's shoulder to keep him from exploding. "You, you actually think I have some kind of 'plan' in store?! That I'm apologizing to get you to lower your guard and stab you in the back?! Oh my god... what the hell Yumiko? Has it ever crossed your mind that I'm actually saying sorry?! What? Do I have to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness?! And even if I did that I bet you _still_ would accuse me of having some sort of secret plan!"

"Watch your tongue Natsuo." Yumiko warned, eyes glinting dangerously.

"No!" Natsuo stood suddenly and slammed his hands on the desk separating them. "I'm not like those guys you beat up for stupid reason Yumiko! I won't back down and conform to your rules just cause of a stupid, little grudge you have towards men!"

Yumiko snarled at the last sentence and whipped out her pair of tekko from the holster tied to her thigh. The tekko resembled a pair of brass knuckles with the only differences being that the tekko was made of hard wood and metal and instead of fitting against her knuckles, the metal bent to form an arch over the back of her hand. She immediately threw a punch at the younger teen who quickly used the desk to push himself back.

Falling into the chair behind him, Natsuo looked up and saw a fist heading towards his face and threw his weight to the side – sending both the chair and himself to the left. As the chair clattered on the ground behind him, Natsuo quickly got into a low crouch and brought a hand up to catch the tekko aimed at his neck. Twisting his arm, the golden-brown haired freshman sent Yumiko flying to the side as he used the distraction to get back into a standing position.

Growling, Yumiko landed in a crouch and also stood. "A 'stupid, little grudge'?!" she yelled, eyes alight in anger. "You don't know a _thing_ about me Natsuo! You don't know what men have done to me! What they took from me!"

"Whatever happened to you in the past does not give you the right to look down on men Yumiko! Not all men are the same! Don't you realize that?!"

"All men _are_ the same! They only care about themselves and do what they want without thinking of the consequences or how it affects women!"

"When have I ever done that to you?!"

"Just now," Yumiko growled, "you got angry and started yelling at me without thinking about how it made me feel!"

"I only did that because your grudge towards men is completely ruining your and everyone around you! Tell me, what happened to you so I can understand!"

Yumiko glared at Natsuo before saying, "Get out. I don't want you here any longer."

"Fine! I don't want to spend another second in here!" Natsuo turned to his second-in-command. "Daichi, let's go."

Daichi nodded and followed his friend out the door but turned around in the hallway. "Yumiko-senpai," he began, "our men cannot attend their punishment tomorrow as all of us are in the hospital at the moment, when we are all released I shall send them to you immediately." Yumiko only glared in return. "And... I just want to warn you that people in the Mafia are stronger than we are and that you must not fight them alone."

"Get out." Daichi inclined his head and slid the door shut. "... Can you believe it?" Yumiko growled, sitting back in her chair. "'Don't fight them alone' he says; he's looking down on me Chie. Doesn't think I'm strong enough to take care of myself!"

"I-I don't think that's what he meant Yumiko-san." said Chie as she righted the chair Natsuo had been sitting on. "I-I think he just wants us to be careful... all of Natsuo-san's men were badly injured from what I have gathered and they only went up against a small family."

"We are stronger than them Chie, we won't lose to a bunch of men."

"R-Right."

The Head of the Disciplinary Committee didn't respond right away as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "... Don't feel sorry for them Chie," she said, "do not forget what _they_ did to us – what they took from us."

"I-I know... I will never forget."

"Neither will I."

**REBORN!**

Namimori Hospital...

"_'Get out.'_ she says," grumbled Natsuo as he walked down the street with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Who does she think she is? No one orders me around!"

"And yet you still left." Daichi added, walking next to his Banchou.

"Hey, I only left cause I wanted to NOT because she told me to!"

"Of course Natsuo... do you think she will listen to my warning?"

"Who cares? It's obvious she doesn't care about us so why should we care about her?"

"Because it's the right thing to do and also because you do care about her in a way – if you really did not care about her then you would not have set up this meeting to try and warn her about the Mafioso."

"... Let's hurry back to the our hospital room Daichi; I don't wanna get caught by the old hag."

"And just who are you calling an 'old hag' Natsuo?" spoke a new voice.

The two teens froze in place and slowly turned around. "Nurse Mason." Daichi said as he and Natsuo looked at the woman standing behind them.

Evelyn Mason – or Nurse Mason – was a young woman in her early twenties with long, chestnut brown - hair that was always styled in a neat bun – with lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. She was tall and slender and wore a white Nurse uniform consisting of a v-neck shirt, baggy white pants and plain sneakers. On her chest a metal name-tag was pinned displaying her name. Nurse Mason had a frown on her normally cheerful face and her brown eyes stared down at the two patients before her. "What are you two doing out of bed?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"W-We were just going to the school to say hi to everyone..." Natsuo laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Nurse Mason smiled sweetly, her eyes still hard. "Really now? So you two decided to walk _all the way_ to Namimori High School just to say 'hi' to everyone when I specifically told you to stay in bed? Is that right?"

"Uh..."

The older woman placed a hand on Natsuo and Daichi's shoulders and squeezed hard. "How many times must I remind you boys to listen to the nurse? Now that your little field trip is done, get back to bed! And this time stay there!"

"W-We will Nurse Mason." Daichi said as she let go of them. The half Indian, half Japanese teen tugged Natsuo's arm and began dragging him down the hall.

Nurse Mason let out a huff as she watched the two disappear around the corner. "... Quite a student you got there Reborn."

A cork board covered in fliers and advertisements slid open as the tiny hitman hopped down. "I didn't expect the descendant of Trident Shamal to be working at a hospital in Japan."

"When the Vongola were being hunted down my parents knew that anyone associated with them would be targeted as well so they sent me here to Japan to escape the dangers in Italy. My name was changed and I was raised by an old acquaintance of my parents who revealed to me my heritage when I turned eighteen; by then the most of the hunting had died down and I decided to go into the medical field and here I am. To be completely honest I didn't expect the next Vongola heir to be living here – I had thought that the bloodline had been destroyed."

Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora down. "That's what we want the world to believe. If everyone thinks that the Vongola bloodline has died out then when Natsuo is strong enough he can strike and tip the balance back into out favor."

"If you need help I will gladly assist you Reborn."

"Thank you Evelyn... but you should be getting back to work now."

"Of course, see you later Reborn."

As Nurse Mason walked down the hallway, Reborn turned and headed in the opposite direction towards his student's room. Arriving at his destination, Reborn quickly opened the door and launched himself at his student's head.

"Wha-? OW! Reborn! What the hell was that for?!" Natsuo yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

"A good boss must always keep his guard up Baka-Natsuo. Anyway, did you warn Yumiko about the Mafioso?"

"Ow... of course I did! But she probably won't listen to me and will go off and fight them all on her own or something stupid like that."

"Heh, if I recall correctly a certain baka student of mine did the exact same thing."

Natsuo flushed in embarrassment and turned his head. "S-So what?! I had a good reason to do that! Yumiko will probably go after them just to prove that she can beat a group Mafioso and I can't. In fact, she's probably doing that right now."

**REBORN!**

"I'm going to go beat up some Mafioso." Yumiko announced suddenly, startling her second-in-command.

"E-Eh?!" squeaked Chie as she stared, wide-eyed at her leader. "I-Is that wise?" she asked.

"Natsuo and Daichi think that I can't protect myself. I'll show them that I can do more than that."

"B-But..." Yumiko stood from her seat and began walking towards the door, causing Chie to freak out. "W-Wait Yumiko-san!" she called out, rushing after the raven haired teen. "Wh-What if you get hurt?!"

"Are you doubting my fighting ability Chie?" The answer was curt and cold.

"O-Of course not! You are the strongest person I know Yumiko-san! I-I... I just don't want to see you hurt or..." she trailed off but Yumiko knew what Chie meant.

"I've grown stronger since that time Chie, I will _not_ let a man do those things to me again."

"Y-Yumiko-san..."

"I want you to contact all the Disciplinary Committee members and tell them to go home for the day, I don't want to drag anyone else into my fight."

"A-Alright... then after what should I do?"

"After that I want you to go home as well, do not try and follow me."

"B-But what if..."

Yumiko let out a sigh and turned to face the brunette teen. "Don't worry about me Chie. I'll I'm going to do is go and beat up some men; it's something I've done a thousand times and I've never been hurt."

"O... Okay... come back safely."

"I will, that's a promise." The Head of Disciplinary Committee flashed a small smile at her right-hand woman and walked out of the school building and into the town. As she walked past the surrounding buildings she slipped her tekko into her hands as a predatory smirk grew on her lips. "Time to go hunting."

**REBORN!**

The first place Yumiko Hibari went to was the seedier part of her half where all the low life and crooks hung out. As soon as she entered the area she was surrounded by a group of men – all sporting various weapons from broken bottles to baseball bats.

"You bitch." growled on man. "You dare show your face round here again?!"

"You'll pay for for beating us up!" yelled another.

Yumiko just stood there before pinning the men with a cold gaze. "If I recall correctly," she began, "you all were forcing yourselves onto some of my Disciplinary Committee members."

"The broads asked for it, coming around here dressed like that, they were practically begging us to jump them and besides... they enjoyed it."

As soon as the man had finished saying that, he was knocked by by a harsh punch to the face. "Looks like you bastards need to learn another lesson."

"Get her!"

**REBORN!**

Natsuo's Hospital Room...

"Natsuo-san," spoke a nurse as she ducked her head into the teen's room, "you have a visitor."

Natsuo waved a hand. "Let them in."

The nurse nodded before ducking back out and speaking to the visitor. "You can go in now." The visitor nodded before entering Natsuo's room.

"You're..."

**REBORN!**

Yumiko's Location...

Bodies littered the ground around the Head of the Disciplinary Committee's feet, her weapons were bloody and she wiped them clean on a man' shirt. Straightening back up, Yumiko strode over the bodies and kicked over a particular man; leaning down she stared at his face before saying, "Wake up, I know you are not unconscious."

The man lay still until a quick jab to his stomach "awoke" him. "Gah! Y-You bitch..." he moaned.

"I need information. I know there are Mafioso here in town and I want to know where."

"W-Why should I t-tell you anything?"

"Because," Yumiko said, placing one of her tekko on the man's throat, "if you want to live to see tomorrow you will tell me want I want to know."

"I-I won't tell you any-" the man was cut off as Yumiko's weapon cut off his air supply. Yumiko watched with cold eyes as the man struggled against her hand. "O-O-Okay!" the man yelled, trying to breathe. "I-I'll tell you!"

"Good." Yumiko raised her hand and the man greedily sucked in some air. "So, where are they located?"

"Hah... hah... I-I heard they're up a-at the mountain, have s-some kind of base there."

Yumiko didn't say anything as she stood and began heading towards the Namimori Mountain. "Time to go hunting again."

**REBORN!**

Namimori Mountain...

Yumiko crossed the rope bridge that allowed people to get to the mountain and paused when she got to the other side. _'Something's not right...,'_ she thought, looking around, _'I feel like I'm being watched...' _She spun suddenly and blocked a pipe to her head; growling softly she quickly punched the man in the chin with her tekko and threw her over her shoulder. Bringing her weapon up, Yumiko darted forward and nailed another Mafioso in the gut before delivering three more punches to his face. As he fell, she spun around once more and roundhouse kicked the man approaching from behind. "You guys will have to do better than that to get me!" she smirked, throwing another punch at a man's arm. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her neck before blacking out.

The Mafioso standing behind quickly caught her limp body and threw the teen's weapons at another man. "Keep those away from her." he said, lifting Yumiko up and carrying her over his shoulder.

"Damn," groaned one man who had been attacked, "that girl can punch!'

"I say we just kill her now and leave her body."

"We can't, the boss has been feeling frisky lately and wants a new toy to play with." the man carrying Yumiko spoke, walking up the mountain trail.

"Should we give him her?" one man asked, nursing a bloody nose. "Shouldn't we give the boss a quieter chick?"

"Don't you know? Boss likes 'em feisty, says it's more enjoyable to break them when they have a strong spirit. Trust me, he's going to have a ball with this one."

**REBORN!**

Yumiko moaned softly as she regained consciousness. Her gray eyes shot open as she bolted up only to clutch her head in pain. _'W-What happened?'_ she thought as the pain subsided. _'… Those damn bastards attack me from behind!'_ she looked up and growled. "They will pay..." The raven haired second year student was about to get off the bed she sat on when she noticed a thick chain around her ankle that connected to the bed frame. Fear shot through her as she continued to stare at the chain. Memories flashed through her mind as she began to tremble. "N-No..." she whispered, eyes wide.

The door to the room burst open and the Head of the Disciplinary Committee's head snapped to the person entering the room. The man was short and extremely overweight with a bald head and a thick mustache. He was dressed in a velvet robe and had a cigar in hand. "Ooh," he leered, looking at Yumiko with hungry eyes, "my boys caught a pretty one."

Anger replaced fear and Yumiko glared at the man before her. "Let me go you bastard."

The man laughed loudly. "She fights! Marvelous! The last one they brought me was so boring, no fight at all but you," he crossed the room and cupped Yumiko's chin, "you seem to have a lot more spirit than the other one."

Yumiko jerked her chin free and glared. "Go to hell bastard."

The man looked Yumiko up and down before jerking the teen forward by the ribbon of her uniform. "Such a pretty thing you are..." he murmured, "but you have such a bad mouth... I can think of other uses for such a dirty thing." He suddenly pushed the raven haired teen down and quickly pinned her with his weight.

"Bastard!" Yumiko yelled, trashing about. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so." the man leered, reaching into his robe pocket and retrieving a pair of handcuffs. Yumiko eyed the cuffs in fear and the man laughed. "Don't worry my pet, I'll treat you gently." The fat man quickly handcuffed Yumiko's hands to the headboard and began tearing off her uniform.

"NO!" Yumiko screamed, struggling against the man's weight. Memories began flooding her mind as the man continued his assault.

_Hands._

_Hands were everywhere._

"_No! Please! Let me go!"_

_Leers and perverted gazes and hands._

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san! Help me!"_

"_Scream all you want little girl, your parents can't help you; not anymore."_

_Screams and yells._

_Darkness and pain._

"_One day my Prince Charming will come and we'll live happily ever after! Just like in my stories!"_

_Hands. Everywhere._

"S-Stop!" Yumiko yelled, twisting her body this way and that way in an effort to escape the man's roaming hands. Those hands that just kept going lower and lower and,

_No one was coming._

"STOP!" she screamed.

_Her Prince wouldn't come._

The door burst open, drawing both occupant's attention. "Who are you little-" the man was cut off as a fist grabbed him and threw him across the room. The man hit the wall hard and being yelling in pain. "Ah! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he yelled.

"N-Natsuo..." Yumiko whispered as her gray eyes met Natsuo's brown ones.

Natsuo narrowed his eyes when he saw the state she was in and glared harshly at the man across the room. "... You're gonna die old man." he said, shrugging off his Gakuran jacket and tossing it over Yumiko.

"HA! YOUR THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! MY MEN WILL COME AS SOON AS I CALL FOR THEM!"

"What men? Oh, you mean those guys that were in the hall?" Natsuo asked mockingly, taking a step towards the man. "My men are taking care of them as we speak, for Mafioso you guys sure are weak."

"I-Impossible... No! You're lying!"

As if to prove Natsuo's point, another man was sent flying into the room. Daichi entered soon after with Chie not too far behind. "Y-YUMIKO!" she yelled, rushing over to the dark haired teen. "Oh my god... did he do anything to you?!" In her hand, Chie held a ring of keys and began unlocking the chain and handcuffs binding her leader.

"N-No, Natsuo came before he could do anything to me. How did you find me?"

"I asked Natsuo-san and Daichi-san for help." Chie said, breathing a sigh of relief when Yumiko was freed. The brunette teen gratefully took the sheet handed to her by Daichi and wrapped it around the older girl.

_Flashback..._

_"Natsuo-san," spoke a nurse as she ducked her head into the teen's room, "you have a visitor."_

_Natsuo waved a hand. "Let them in."_

_The nurse nodded before ducking back out and speaking to the visitor. "You can go in now." The visitor nodded before entering Natsuo's room._

_"You're..."_

_"E-Excuse me." Chie said as she entered Natsuo's room._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Y-Yumiko-san has gone off to fight the Mafioso a-and I need your help to find her!"_

_"Feh, why should I help that woman? She doesn't care what happens to me."_

_"Y-You don't understand Natsuo-san..." Chie said, looking down at her feet. "Y-Yumiko-san and I were kidnapped as children and we were... the men... they... did things to us and the other children..."_

_Natsuo's brown eyes widened in realization. "You and Yumiko were..."_

_Chie didn't answer, she merely nodded her head. "W-We managed to escape when the place was attacked but ever since then Yumiko-san has held a deep hatred towards men."_

_"I see..."_

_"T-That's why," Chie looked up at Natsuo with wide eyes, "that's why I'm asking you for help! I'm afraid that Yumiko will be... I couldn't bear the thought of her having to experience that again! I know that the chances of it happening once more are slim b-but..."_

_The hospital bed creaked as Natsuo got off it. "Where do we begin?" he asked, eyes burning with determination._

_End Flashback..._

"A-After that we went to the places where we thought we could gather information and someone led us here."

"I see..."

"Now then," Natsuo began as he approached the man, "where were we?"

"P-P-Please!" begged the man as he huddled against the wall. "S-Spare me!"

Natsuo let out a cold laugh. "Spare you? Why in the world would I do that?" he brought a leg up and harshly kicked the man in the ribs before kneeling down and pinning him with a cold glare. "I'm gonna make you suffer for what you did to Yumiko." As he spoke, Natsuo's eye color turned a dark brown and he brought his fist back before slugging the man in the face.

**REBORN!**

Once Natsuo was done beating the fat man up, he turned around and approached Yumiko. "... Are you alright?"

Yumiko gave a light glare and asked, "What do you think?"

"Geez, next time I won't help you then."

"But... thank you... for saving me..."

Natsuo stared at Yumiko who had turned her head to the side, cheeks a light pink color. "... So you _can _thank men, I didn't think you were able to."

"Tch, just like a man to assume that I can't be grateful."

"Looks like you'll be fine," Natsuo turned and was about to leave when he looked back at Yumiko, "Yumiko... now we both now just how weak we are. Ah hold it, hear me out; we've both been defeated by Mafioso – true we lost in a different way, I was beaten up and you were... anyway what I'm trying to say is we both lost and in order to not lose again we must work together...," he paused and looked Yumiko in the eye, "I want to reunite the two halves of Namimori. We can both lead and protect it to make sure something like this never happens again."

Yumiko stared at Natsuo and saw the determination and honesty in his eyes. This wasn't a man who had some ulterior motive or someone who would hold her lost against her – no, this was someone who wanted to change things, to take their loss and to learn from it. Natsuo was a person who was willing to work with her in order to protect the things he held dear. "... I agree." she said after a minute of silence. "If we want to prevent another incident like this we must work together and share the information and resources we have."

"I'm glad you see it my way Yumiko, I'll have Daichi set up another meeting between us so we can finalize our agreement but until then you should get checked out at the hospital. Daichi and I have to go back as well so we can all go together."

Everyone understood the meaning behind the invitation. In her state, Yumiko would be unable to properly defend herself if attacked and would need protection.

"... Thank you Natsuo. I'm... sorry for everything I did to you."

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past now right? Now c'mon, my men are waiting for us." Natsuo extended a hand towards Yumiko.

"... Yeah." Yumiko placed her hand in his and stood.

"_One day my Prince Charming will come and we'll live happily ever after! Just like in my stories!"_

**Yumiko's POV**

I hate men; but, ever since Natsuo stepped into my life things have slowly changed.

Maybe men weren't so bad after all.

_**F I N**_

**Epilogue:**

"Oh yeah, catch." Natsuo tossed a pair of familiar weapons at Yumiko. "Found that on one of the Mafioso."

"Thanks."

"Y-Yumiko-san there's something written on it." Chie said, pointing a some words that were written in ink.

_To my beloved Bob._

The four teens stared at those four words before they all thought, _'Who the hell is Bob?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**TsubakiTwilight:** Yo! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And yes, Natsuo is a complete idiot when it comes to love and women.

**Fun Fact!** - The other female idols of Namimori are: Yumiko, a senior named Saki and a junior named Nami.

**REBORN!**

_Location: Sea of Japan_

A boat can be seen sailing in the water. It was a magnificent vessel, the size of a small cruise ship, with a pearl white body and golden railings. In one of the many rooms on board, a young girl is sitting in front of a vanity, brushing out her hair.

There is a soft knock on the door before an elderly man dressed in a butler's uniform steps in. "My lady," he says – bowing low, "we will be arriving at port soon."

The girl stops her brushing and turns to give her butler a bright smile. "Isn't it exciting George? We're finally going back to Namimori!"

"Yes my lady."

"I've missed everyone so much! I wonder if anything's changed in the last three years..." The girl put her brush down and smiles at a picture hanging on the wall depicting a younger, smaller golden-brown haired teen. "It's been so long... I can't wait to see you Natsuo!"

**REBORN!**

_Location: Namimori, Japan_

Natsuo grumbled softly as he locked his front door. Why did he have to go to school? Oh right, because a certain hitman was making him go.

"_A good Mafia Boss must get good grades while in school."_

Was what the tiny hitman had said, though the way he said it involved bullets, screaming and a shape shifting chameleon. Natsuo shoved his keys into his pocket and grabbed his school bag off the ground. He had actually done – more like was forced to do - his homework for once and he was stuck carrying around the briefcase-like bag. Contrary to what most people thought, Natsuo was not an idiot, he just didn't like doing his homework when he could be doing something else – like sleeping or fighting.

"Good morning Natsuo." Daichi greeted, approaching his leader and friend. He raised a brow at the bag in Natsuo's hand. "You did your homework?" he asked, incredulous.

Natsuo shrugged. "I figured if I want to become a better leader I ought to start by doing my homework... and I have a tutor who made me do it."

"When did you get a tutor?"

"A few days ago, after the Mendola Family incident."

"I see, well, I am glad that you are putting in the effort in school now."

"Imagine the teacher's faces when I show up _and_ turn in homework on the same day!" The two teens shared a laugh as they approached the school. The two had barely taken three steps onto school campus when a something happened.

"Natsuo~!" a person called out, stopping the Namimori Banchou in his tracks.

"That voice..." The teen in question turned around and saw a yellow blur rushing towards him before he was embraced in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Natsuo~!"

"Olivia!" To say that Natsuo was surprised would be an understatement; the golden-brown haired teen raised a hand and awkwardly patted Olivia on the back. "... I haven't seen you since elementary school... when did you get back?" he asked.

Olivia smiled as she continued to hug Natsuo. "Yesterday~!," she said, "but I didn't call you beforehand cause I wanted to surprise you!" The girl hugging Natsuo had long, blonde hair that was styled into a pair of pigtails on either side of her head. She had fair skin and a pair of bright, blue eyes that were staring up at Natsuo – wide with happiness. The girl was dressed in the Namimori Girl's Uniform with a pair of thigh length white socks on her legs.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: **Olivia Ravensdale

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Female

**Grade Level:** Freshman, 10th Grade of High School.

**Personality: **A bubbly and energetic girl, Olivia comes from a rich British family and is considered one of the female idols of Namimori. She has a big crush on Natsuo and is not afraid to show her affection. She moved away after elementary school and has been away for three years.

"I see... stop hugging me." It was an order, not a request.

Olivia simply flashed the golden-brown haired teen another wide smile before complying and letting the other teen go. Natsuo was brushing off his uniform when Olivia turned to Daichi. "Daichi!" she cried, attaching herself to the dark skinned teen's body. "How've you been?"

"I have been doing well Olivia, thank you for asking." Daichi returned the hug and asked, "How have you been during your leave?"

The blonde girl released Daichi and crossed her arms, a pout on her lips. "I missed everyone here so much! Now, don't get me wrong, I love London but the move was so sudden and I didn't make many friends there."

"I highly doubt that youcouldn't make new friends Olivia." Natsuo said. The blonde was a social butterfly and attracted friends like bees to honey.

Olivia cast her eyes downwards. "It's true; I think people there were afraid of my energetic nature. The students at my school acted exactly like my sister – prim and proper with no patience for a child like me..."

Natsuo observed Olivia before saying, "Well then those guys are idiots if they couldn't accept you for who you are. Don't waste your time on people like them, be proud of yourself."

"Natsuo..." Olivia stared at the other teen with teary eyes before launching herself at him. "You do care about me!" she cried, hugging his arm.

The Banchou of Namimori flushed red and turned his head. "I-I'm just telling the truth that's all! Now stop hugging me!"

"Public displays of affection are not permitted on school grounds." a new voice said. The three students turned and saw the Head of the Disciplinary Committee walking towards them.

Olivia smiled widely. "Yumiko!" she exclaimed, giving the older girl a big hug. "I missed you so much!" Yumiko stared down at the blonde girl before clearing her throat, causing Olivia to release the raven haired teen.

"Wait, how do you know Yumiko?" asked Natsuo. "I've never seen you two hanging out or even talking before!"

Olivia turned to the golden-brown haired teen. "Yumiko and I are next door neighbors! We've known each for quite a while!"

"Eh?! Seriously? How come I never knew about this?!" asked Natuso.

"You never asked." "Why would I tell you where I lived?" the two girls said, answering at the same time.

"How many people live that house?! It's huge!" Natsuo exclaimed.

"My grandfather, grandmother, Chie and I all live in that house. My grandparents took me in after the... incident."

Natsuo and Daichi didn't need Yumiko to explain what the "incident" was. "Oh..." An awkward silence descended upon the teens.

"Ahem, well... Natsuo and I should be heading to class now," Daichi said, breaking the silence, "class should be starting soon and we do not want to be late."

"Ah... Daichi's right... Yumiko, you will be doing the announcement right? About us reuniting both sides of Namimori?"

The Head of the Disciplinary Committee nodded her head curtly. "Yes, I'll announce it during lunch so I won't interrupt any classes."

"Okay... well see ya."

"Bye Natsuo~ I'll see you after school!" Olivia called as the the Banchou of Namimori and his second-in-command walked away.

"... Is everything alright between you and Yumiko? You two seem a little tense around each other." Daichi asked as the two teens entered the school building.

Natsuo sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know, ever since we rescued Yumiko from that fat bastard a few days ago, things have been... weird between us; I mean, we've been at each others throats so for long that now that we're working together it seems a bit strange, like we haven't fully accepted the fact that we're on the same side now."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Daichi asked, causing Natsuo to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Is there something else going on between us?"

Daichi stared at the golden-brown haired teen before chuckling softly at his friend's confused expression. "No, it's nothing, maybe I am looking at things too deeply... well, we should hurry up and get to class before the bell rings. I bet you cannot wait to see the teacher's reaction to your surprise." Natsuo spared one last confused glance at his second-in-command before following the dark haired teen.

**REBORN!**

_Location: Namimori High School Roof_

It was lunchtime and Natsuo and Daichi decided to eat their lunches at their favorite spot – the rooftop of Namimori High School Natsuo bit into the bread he had bought from the school cafeteria and peered down at the courtyard where a familiar head of blonde hair was eating, surrounded by a bunch of students.

"You look deep in thought Natsuo," Daichi said, breaking the silence between them, "anything on your mind?"

"... I don't understand." Natsuo said, taking another bite of his bread.

"You do not understand what Natsuo?" Daichi asked, as he nibbled on his lunch. Both teens were leaning against the railings of the roof, looking down at the students below them.

The golden-brown haired teen sighed. "I don't understand why she likes hanging around us."

"You mean Olivia." It was a statement, not a question. "I believe it is fairly obvious Natsuo, she likes you."

Natsuo rolled his eyes. "Yeah well other girls like me too but they don't hang around me all the time."

"Actually they do but you just push them all away or yell at them to leave." Daichi stated, chuckling softly at the halfhearted glare sent his way. "... If Olivia is annoying you then tell her to leave, she will listen to anything you say."

"I... I don't find her particularly annoying..." Natsuo muttered, as he eyed the blonde girl from the roof top. "It's... it's just that... well... look at her! She's always and always will be surrounded by people! Everyone likes her and nobody liked us... she doesn't belong with people like us..."

"Are you afraid that Olivia might get hurt because of us?"

A sigh. "Yes. Olivia isn't like Yumiko or even Chie – she can't protect herself if, when people go after her."

"Well then, if you do not want to push her away, the solution is simple; all we have to do is protect her." Natsuo didn't answer and Daichi continued. "She's one of the people you care about right? And you are afraid that if we stop hanging around her it will make her an easier target for rival gangs or Mafia families. If we become stronger she will be safe."

Natsuo rested his chin on his arms and stared at Olivia. "... You're right," he said after a moments pause, "all we have to do is get stronger to protect her."

Daichi turned his head slightly to looked at the other teen. "Do you love her?" he asked suddenly, causing Natsuo to blush a bright red and nearly choke on his food.

"W-What?! No! I don't _love _Olivia! I like her – but only as a friend! Damn...! What is with you today?"

Daichi threw his head back laughing. "I am sorry Natsuo, I was just curious about your feelings towards her."

Natsuo turned his head away – still blushing and asked, "Do you love her?"

"No, I see her more like a younger sister than a lover." A silence fell between the two friends. "... She loves you you know." Daichi said.

Natsuo looked up at the sky. "... She shouldn't."

"But she does, though I have a feeling it is not as romantic as she makes it out to be."

"... What are you some kind of therapist now?"

Daichi smiled. "Olivia used to help me care for my younger siblings when we were children – this is after she had met you – and would always tell me about the wedding you two would have. It was going to be huge with sparkle and glitter everywhere."

"... Why are you telling me this Daichi?"

"I am telling you because you need to start making up your mind."

"What are you talking about? Make my mind up about what?"

Daichi sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do not worry too much about it, you have your whole life to figure this out."

"What? Figure what out?"

Daichi didn't respond and soon there was a loud beep, signaling that someone was going to say something over the PA system.

"_Hello Namimori students. This is Yumiko Hibari speaking, Head of the Disciplinary Committee. I am here today with an announcement; a few days ago, Natsuo Sawada,"_ here a group of rabid fangirls started screaming, _"and I met and talked about our respective halves of Namimori. We thought it would be best if we reunited both halves of Namimori and supervised its protection together."_ Students began chattering excitedly amongst themselves. _"As of today, the Disciplinary Committee and the Namimori Gang will begin working together to ensure that our town remains safe and Mafia-free. That is all."_ There was a click and then silence.

**REBORN!**

_Location: Courtyard_

"Wow! Yumiko-senpai and Natsuo-san will be working together!"

"We'll be completely safe with those two protecting us!"

"Hey, do you think they'll end up as a couple?"

"No! Yumiko absolutely _hates_ men! And Natsuo is mine!"

"What!? He's mine!"

"I love Yumiko-san!"

As the students began yelling out who they liked more, Olivia turned to the girl next to her and asked, "Namimori was divided?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, this happened while you were gone but over the last few years, Yumiko-san took one half of Namimori while Natsuo-san took the other half; they've been fighting for dominance over the others' half for some time now but I guess they managed to come to an agreement or something. Though I can't help but wonder if they really _do _like each other, what with Yumiko-san's hatred towards men and all. What do you think Olivia?"

Olivia looked up. "A-Ah! Me? I think they would make a wonderful couple but..." she trailed off. _'But I hope they never get together...'_ Luckily the girl Olivia was talking too began talking to another student and Olivia was left to her thoughts.

Natsuo and Yumiko.

Yumiko Sawada. It had a nice ring to it.

Could the person she love and one of her best friends actually get together? It was entirely possible... more than possible really. If this were a movie, Olivia would be the best friend who was left out – watching the two people closest to her be happy. If that really happened... then she would support them. Their happiness was much more important than her own... besides, there always was that small chance it would never happen! Olivia looked up with determined blue eyes, she could still win Natsuo's heart! She wouldn't give up!

Soon after that mental declaration, the lunch bell rang – signaling the end of lunch period. The blonde teen was quickly surrounded by her classmates and she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she made her way to her classroom.

**REBORN!**

_After school_

_Ding. Dong. Ding._

The bell rang out as students left their classrooms. A mop of yellow hair could be seen in a sea of dark locks as Olivia said good bye to her classmates. "I'll see you tomorrow Rika!" she called out to a pretty girl with black hair.

"Yeah! It's good to have you back Olivia-chan!" Rika said, waving goodbye to the other girl.

As Olivia left the school building, she spotted Natsuo and practically tackled him with a hug. "Natsuo~" she sang, holding onto his arm.

"Hey Olivia." Natsuo greeted.

Olivia smiled in response before letting the other teen go. "Doing anything today?" she asked, hoping that the person she liked wasn't busy.

"Yeah, I got a home tutor recently and he's making me study until I get my grades up."

"Oh..."

Natsuo looked at her with his brown eyes before sighing. "... This Sunday there's supposed to be this famous celebrity coming to town at the Shopping District... do you wanna go or something?"

"Like a date...?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Ah... More like a welcome-back-thing..." Natsuo scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the other teen enveloped him in a hug.

"I would love to!"

"... Okay... I'll pick you up at ten okay?"

"Okay!"

"Ah... well... I gotta go... see ya Olivia."

"Bye Natsuo!" Olivia called, waving bye to the golden-brown haired teen.

**REBORN!**

When Natsuo had gotten a few blocks away from the school, Reborn appeared through a hole in a wall. "Going on a date Baka-Natsuo?" he asked.

"It's not a date Reborn." Natsuo said. "I just felt sorry that we couldn't hang out today cause of you."

"Don't blame an innocent baby like me for your mistakes Baka-Natsuo."

"You're not 'innocent' at all Reborn!"

"Keep yelling at a child like me and people will begin to think that you're abusive."

"What!? You know... forget it... arguing with you is pointless."

"Now that we're home get started on your homework Baka-Natsuo."

"What?! But we just got back!"

"A good Mafia Boss takes finishes his homework as soon as he receives it."

The golden-brown haired teen just glared at Reborn before stalking up into his room.

**REBORN!**

Meanwhile, after Natsuo had left, Olivia also left the school sporting a bright smile on her face. She was going on a date with Natsuo! Nothing could ruin her day!

"Hello Olivia. Done with school?" an elderly woman asked as the blonde teen passed by.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Yamaguchi! School just got out!"

The woman smiled before saying, "You look positively radiant dear, doing something with the one you love?"

"How did you know?" Olivia asked, blushing lightly.

Mrs. Yamaguchi smiled wistfully. "I was like that when my husband first asked me out. All smiles and glowing; it what happens when you're in love. I wish the two of you the best of luck!"

Olivia giggled and gave the old woman a hug. "Thank you Mrs. Yamaguchi!" she said, before departing with a wave.

As Olivia continued to walk down the street, she saw her house – a mansion some would say – drawing nearer and nearer. She would be the only one home today as her parents and elder siblings were either at an important meeting, or still at school. _'Right now the servants should still be shopping for dinner or supervising our furniture being shipped back from England.'_ the teen though, unlocking the gate before her and walking up to the front door.

Azure eyes zeroed in on the slightly ajar door and a feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. The Ravensdale servants _always_ made sure that everything was locked and secure when no one was at home. Seeing the door slightly open sent up red flags in the blonde's mind; but she ignored them and slowly entered her house. Maybe there was a servant home and they were too busy putting away the groceries? She really hoped that was the case.

Stepping softly on the wooden floor, Olivia strained her ears for any sound. She noticed at a few paintings were missing from the entry way and as she moved deeper into the house, she could hear noises coming from the living room. Olivia slowly approached the door and peered into it. There, in the room stood a group of men dressed in suits, she couldn't see any weapons on them but that didn't mean there weren't armed.

"How much longer we gonna stay here Boss?" asked one man.

"Until we've taken every valuable thing from this house. I never imagined we'd find such a luxurious house here!" another man said, wearing a pin stripe suit.

_'They're Mafioso!'_ Olivia thought, still watching them through the crack of the door. _'But what are they doing in such a small town?'_

"Hey Boss, I think we should leave soon. We gotta meet with the Zhao Family."

The man in the pin strip suit sneered at the name. "The _Zhao Family_," he said, spitting out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "I don't understand how such weaklings managed to become one of the Seven Families. Just cause they have the most members doesn't make them strong!" He took out a knife from his jacket and stabbed into deep into the table in front of him. "That's why, when we meet the head of family we'll kill him and take one their spot in the Seven Families!"

Olivia pressed her hand against her mouth to stop her gasp from being heard and backed away from the door. She needed to leave! Now!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice behind her said, freezing the blonde teen in place. A hand came down hard on her shoulder. "A lost little kitten? Let's introduce you to the Boss." The man kicked open the door and pushed Olivia through. "Hey Boss!" he called, stepping behind Olivia and pushing her forward again. "Found a little kitten for ya. Guess she lives here or something."

The leader looked the blonde up and down and scoffed. "What do you think I am Carlo? A pedophile? I don't go after _girls_."

"Maybe we can sell her? I'm sure she'll make a pretty good maid if trained well." a man said.

"Or we could keep her, train her to become a good informant or use her as a scapegoat." another said.

The man in the pin stripe suit rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Those are good ideas... but we can't have any witnesses. Kill her."

The men grinned at one another before advancing on Olivia. Olivia began breathing quickly as she desperately looked around for an escape.

"Don't bother escaping little girl," one man said, "there's only one way in and it's being blocked."

Olivia began backing up and felt her back press up against a wall. She was trapped. Blue eyes looked around wildly as the Mafioso advanced on her – like a pack of wolves. She continued looking around for _something_ when her eyes settled on the katana hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the room. She remembered the day it was given to her father by Saeki Hibari, Yumiko's grandfather and Head of the Hibari clan. The katana had been a welcoming gift when the Ravensdales first moved to Namimori many years ago. Due to the intricate design on the sheath, Olivia's father decided to hang the katana on the living room wall as a decorative piece. Taking in a breath, Olivia steeled herself for what she was about to do.

The blonde teen darted forward and slammed into the nearest suit-clad man, the tackle catching him off guard and allowing the girl to knock him down. Scrambling back onto her feet, Olivia ran towards the katana – hearing the men's shout of surprise and anger behind her. However, Lady Luck was on the teen's side and she made it to the weapon without any interference. Olivia Ravensdale quickly unsheathed the sword and swung back around, holding it in front of her. "Don't make me use this!" she yelled.

The Mafioso laughed loudly. "Careful little girl don't wanna hurt yourself with such a big weapon now!" one laughed.

"Ooh!" mocked another, "We're _so _scared!"

Olivia's looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry" before attacking. Olivia brought the blade up quickly and cut one of her attackers across the chest before slicing another on the arm; both men fell down from shock and pain as Olivia turned to the remaining men.

"C'mon guys! She's just a little girl!" one yelled as the rest of the men charged towards the sword wielding teen.

Olivia swung the katana at one man's body – changing her grip, the blonde quickly stabbed another in the stomach before knocking his feet out from under him with a kick. Yanking her sword free, Olivia leaned to the side and avoided a punch aimed at her face. She then ducked and slashed at her attacker's legs – bringing him down with another slash on his chest.

She quickly turned on her heel as saw a knife being thrust towards her neck and was about to attack the man wielding the knife but felt her sword being tugged. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that the blade was being held by one of the men on the ground.

"Heh... not so tough are you?" he coughed, an ugly smile on his face as he waited for her death.

It never came.

The man using the knife was knocked out by a chop to the back of his neck and quickly slumped on the ground unconscious. "I hate Mafioso... you all will be punished, prepare to die."

"Y-Yumiko!" Olivia exclaimed, happy and surprised to see her friend standing there, her twin tekko in hand.

Yumiko spared the younger girl a glance before saying, "Pay attention to your own fights."

Olivia turned around and saw a man rushing her. She let go of her weapon and dropped down – catching the man around the waist and throwing him over her shoulder. Reaching behind her, the blonde grabbed the hilt of the katana and kicked the Mafioso holding the blade in the arms, causing him to release the blade.

While Olivia was fighting the Mafioso around her, Yumiko set her sights on the leader who was watching the fight with raised eye brows. "Deangelo Panteleone... for entering Namimori and attacking a resident you shall die."

Deangelo simply stood and spread his arms – a smile on his face. "Now ladies, why don't we just all sit down and talk this over? Had I known what a skilled swordsman the blonde was I would never have had my men attack her and you," he turned to Yumiko, "I can tell that you're quite the fighter as well! Join my family, I plan on killing the Zhao Family Boss and taking their spot as one of the Seven Families; you will be rich and have all the power in the world if you join forces with me!" He extended a hand towards Yumiko. "What do you say?"

Yumiko didn't say anything as she let her arms down. "Join you?" she asked, making her way towards Deangelo. The two stared at one another before he was swiftly punched in the gut – three more jabs to his neck and face quickly knocked the man unconscious and the raven haired girl turned around as his body fell back onto the couch.

"Boss!" the remaining men called before turning their attention to Yumiko. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" The men all ran towards the Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

Yumiko merely smirked before bringing up her tekko. "Time to go hunting." Olivia watched silently as Yumiko effortlessly beat the Mafioso. When the last of the men had been brought down, Yumiko shook some blood off her tekko before stepping over the body and walking up to the blonde. "... Are you okay?" she asked, after looking Olivia up and down.

Olivia simply nodded and let go of the katana in her hand. It clattered loudly on the wooden floor before she fell to her knees. Yumiko knelt down and waited for the younger girl to speak. "... Why are you here? I thought you would still be at school." she asked in a whisper.

"My informants told me of a group of Mafioso inquiring about the large mansion in town. My grandparents are always home but I knew that your home would be empty at this time of day so I came over as quickly as I could."

"... You can't tell Natsuo what I did." she said in a whisper.

Yumiko regarded her neighbor with cool eyes before saying, "I think it's time for him to know that my grandfather taught you how to use a katana."

Olivia shook her head. "No! He cannot find out about this... I-I'm not you Yumiko... I don't want to fight... I just want to be a normal girl..."

Yumiko scoffed and stood. "You want to be normal? We live in a time where Mafioso rule. When women – now more than ever – need to be strong. I didn't ask my grandfather to teach you the way of the katana just so you could turn right around and not use it."

"... I don't want to fight..." Olivia repeated in a whisper.

"Chie doesn't want to fight either, but she does because she knows that the world is an ugly place... it's survival of the fittest out there." Olivia didn't say anything. "... It's your life... do what you want." Yumiko said after a moment's silence. She turned. "I'll send some Disciplinary members over to clean this place up... when Natsuo hears about this incident I won't tell him what you did."

"Thank you Yumiko..." Olivia looked up with a grateful smile.

",.. You should get cleaned up before your family comes home." Yumiko said, walking away.

"I will... thank you." As the raven haired girl disappeared out out the door, Olivia glanced down at the fallen katana before picking it up and wiping the blade clean.

**REBORN!**

Unbeknownst to the blonde, a pair of obsidian eyes had been watching the entire encounter through a pair of green binoculars.. Reborn watched as the blonde teen sheathed and placed the weapon back on it's perch before leaving the room. "Olivia Ravensdale... she would make a good addition to Natsuo's family..."

_E N D_

Epilogue:

_Earlier_

"Baka-Natsuo answer this next question. What is the square root of X minus Y plus seven divided by fifteen all multiplied by twenty-nine subtracted by negative sixty-two divided by the circumference of a circle with the diameter of eleven plus two, plus the area of an obtuse triangle that has four sides. Oh and you don't know what X, Y and the angles of the triangle are."

"What the hell?! I can't solve that!"

Reborn sighed and shook his head. "How sad Baka-Natsuo... even a baby like me can solve a simple equation."

"You call that 'simple'?! And how the hell does a triangle have _four _sides?!"


End file.
